Scars never fade
by dax0042
Summary: This thrilling tale follows after Scars of his past. Kit now lives a life he has always dreamed of, but, the evil Don Karnage has a plan to get even with Kit. However, Mad Dog is secretly a spy that will try to protect Kit and his family. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh, my useless Mad Dog" Don Karnage's words echoed in Mad Dog's ears, "...are you ready to come back to the skies we love? Yes? No?"

Mad Dog sat in his old room aboard the Iron Vulture thinking back to all the days he spent in prison. For some strange reason, he wanted to be back in his cell then be stuck on board the Iron Vulture where the nightmares of pain and sadness would come back to haunt him. There was a feeling of regret in taking the job to be a mole inside his Captain's crew, but at the same time he wanted to do this.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his door. Mad Dog quickly hurried over to the door, but chose to find out who was on the other side. "Who's there?" he asked, and the voice of his best friend/crew mate, Dumptruck answered.

"It's me Mad Dog," he answered, "can I come in?" Now Mad Dog had indeed missed his good friend, so he opened the door for him. Dumptruck smiled as he stepped into the room.

"Been a long time since we got busted by that little rat, Kit!" the great Dane said with a smirk.

Mad Dog wanted to slap him for that; and he really did want to. But, that would only lead to trouble. So he played along. "Yeah, that little son of a bitch really screwed us good."

Dumptruck nodded in agreement. "That brat doesn't know how good a pirates life can be," he laughed, and Mad Dog felt sick to his stomach at what he heard next. "Karnage should have just beat that kid to death instead of just scaring him."

Before Mad Dog could talk, Karnage burst into the room. He looked at Dumptruck and smiled, "You're are correct, my big dumb goon," he said, but turning to Mad Dog he frowned. "I think there are some things we have to clear up first, before we start our first party as free men."

"A party?" Dumptruck asked. He loved parties. "Will there be cake? Ice Cream? Even some dancing girls?"

Karnage head shot up in surprise. Guess prison can do some things to a man. "Yes, there will be cake, ice cream, but no dancing girls." Dumptruck hung his head in shame. "But I, Don Karnage will take everyone out for some good old pirate fun," he added.

Hearing this Mad Dog tried to find out if this "pirate fun" was a raid that might happen within flying range of Cape Suzette. "So what are we going after? One of Khan's cargo planes, a cargo ship or just some random sap dumb enough to fly in our skies?" he asked, trying hard not to arouse his Captain's suspicions, but Karnage just looked at him. "Do I have something on my face?" Mad Dog asked running his hand over his face.

Without saying a thing, Dumptruck picked up a steel pipe, and hit Mad Dog as he turned around. All he saw was the pipe coming at him before everything went black.

A hour went by before Mad Dog woke up. Looking around, he saw that his hands and feet were tied down.

"What... is... going on?" he asked out loud, but no one answered. Then the sound of metal hinges were heard squeaking as light filled the room.

"I have just a few questions that need to be answered Mad Dog," Karnage said frowning. Behind him was Hacksaw. "Hacksaw please get yourself ready." the Captain said with a childish smile as he took a seat next to Mad Dog.

Hacksaw smiled happily. "Yes captain. Right away."

Mad Dog was scared and confused. Did Karnage know that he was a mole for government and what was Hacksaw going to do to him. "Wait! If there are questions to be answered all you have to do is ask," Mad Dog exclaimed as he tried to struggle against his bonds.

Karnage looked at him, but showed no sign of changing his mind. "You're right. All I have to do is ask, but..." he looked at the weasel with a cruel smile. "you will be taught a lesson for trying to help that filthy pest, Kit. Am I right, Matthew?"

Matthew's eyes widened with fear as Hacksaw drew closer to him with his home made tools of torture. Karnage knew his real name so that meant he probably knew he was a mole.

Outside the torture chamber, Dumptruck waited for Don Karnage with Gibber and Ratchet. They didn't have to wait long. Karnage stepped out of the torture chamber and turned to Gibber. "Gibber," Karnage addressed his quiet little goon, "if you want to make yourself useful, go through our victims stuff to see if he is a spy."

Gibber nodded and ran off. Then the screaming began. Mad Dog screamed as his body was being exposed to a pain worse then being hit with the cane.

"What about Mad Dog?" Ratchet asked with some concern.

"He will be allowed to live if he is proven to be not a sneaky spy," Karnage answered. "But," he added with unmistakable finality, "if he is a spy, then I will cut his heart out."

"You can't just kill him if he is a spy," Ratchet argued. "I won't stand for it."

"Perhaps you think I'm no longer suited to be Captain," Karnage said sarcastically.

"Nope, you're a good Captain," Ratchet lied, smiling like he was okay with Karnage's dark ways.

"Good," Karnage continued, adding a veiled threat. "It would be unfortunate if I had to send Hacksaw and Hal over to your sister's house." Ratchet suddenly turned pale. Would his captain send his goons out to hurt his sister if he told the truth? He didn't want to find out, so, like any smart man he just walked away.

Ten minutes later, Matthew was dragged out of torture chamber by Hal, and taken to the brig and was just left there on the cold steel floor. His fur was burned up, his eyes were blood shot, and his breathing was very faint. Most of the crew that passed him just ignored what had happened to him. But two didn't ignore it.

Dumptruck was still friends with Mad Dog and didn't want him to die. Ratchet may have not been his friend, but he had respect for the weasel. And for the rest of the day, the two of them stayed by his side.

For two days Mad Dog was treated with very poor medical care, but at least he didn't have to worry about Karnage killing him, because Gibber found nothing to prove he was a spy. _I guess God really does care about me_. Mad Dog thought to himself with a smile.

It wouldn't be long before Karnage would announce his plan to the whole crew. So, Mad Dog got ready to set his plan into action. When he was finally allowed to leave the brig, Mad Dog went back to his room. And what do you think he found? All his books and clothes were thrown all over the room.

"Gibber! Don't touch my stuff again!" he shouted across the hall to where Gibber stood. The other pirates stuck their heads out of their rooms to see what got Mad Dog all riled up. They were pretty upset when they found out it was over just a bunch of books.

"Shut up, Mad Dog," Hacksaw said standing in the hall with his pants down and playboy magazine in his hand. "Some of us are trying to have a nice time."

"Yeah, keep it down," Hal growled going back into his room. The other pirates also gave him some heat for disturbing their peace.

Mad Dog sighed in disbelief. This day couldn't get any worse, it could only get better, so he locked himself behind his door and laid down on his bed. The Bible he had brought with him was laying in a heap of trash and he quickly picked it up and began to read from it. He started in the new testament, in the book of James chapter one and read until he reached chapter four. And in the middle of reading, Karnage just entered his room without knocking.

Mad Dog put down his Bible. "How did you get in here without-"

"With a key," Karnage said cutting him off. "After all, my grandfather drew the blueprints for this ship."

"Tell me something I don't know," Mad Dog muttered under his breath. Karnage cocked his head. "What did you say, Mad Dog?" he asked.

Mad Dog quickly shrugged and said, "Never mind."

"Whatever, just make sure to join everyone in the mess hall. I have the big plan to share with everyone." then the Captain turned and left, leaving Mad Dog alone.

Meanwhile, at the docks of Higher for Hire, Wildcat was busy trying to work on the Sea Duck's wing flaps, and as he worked, Rebecca von Bruinwald, the wife of Baloo von Bruinwald the 13th skipped into her office. Her son, Christopher Baloo Cloudkicker von Bruinwald or Kit for short sat at her desk.

"Kit-I am the happiest businesswoman in the whole world," she said, as Kit smiled on instinct. "We finally put Higher for Hire back in the black."

Now Kit didn't know what his mother was talking about. "The black, mom?"

"It's a business term, Kit!" she replied, and continued, "It means that Higher for Hire is out of debt."

Kit was over joyed to hear that, and he smiled. As Rebecca hung her coat up, she looked over at Kit. "So-While I was out paying the bills, how did things go here in the office?" she asked.

"Nothing but smooth flying, mom," Kit replied, as he picked up some papers on her desk. "And here are your phone messages," he added. Rebecca took them and looked them over. She was amazed by how good he was in handling the office; and he was better then his dad, Baloo.

Outside Wildcat was still trying to fix the wing flaps and then looked over his shoulder and saw Baloo coming back with Molly. "Well, looks like Baloo and Mollycat is back from shopping," he said going back to his work.

When Baloo and Molly entered the office, Rebecca was embraced by her husband's strong arms and he kissed her as he held her. Kit and Molly just looked the other way and smiled. Life could never be better. They both had a good home, a mother and father who loved them, and with jobs pouring in, they didn't have to worry about money problems.

But problem some times comes when you a least suspect them. And the Bruinwald family was about to have some...Real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose over Cape Suzette the next day, Kit awoke to find his mother picking up some of his books, but then she stopped and frowned. Kit knew what she found and he didn't need to know what she was going to say to him.

"Christopher Baloo Cloudkicker von Bruinwald! What is this?!" Rebecca fumed, as she held up a book. On the cover was a topless man and woman holding a blood covered knife. It was entitled, _Stories of Love, sex & murder._

Kit cleared his throat. "It's a book I found in the streets," he said looking rather ashamed of himself. "I only just started reading it." Now that wasn't all true. Kit had indeed found it in the streets, but he had already made it to chapter six.

Wanting to know what her son was reading, Rebecca opened the book and briefly skimmed through random chapters:

Chapter one was about a single father. He was a good man who did his best to raise a rebellious college-aged son. Things took a dark turn when the father discovered that his son had considered doing drugs. He confronted his son, and he confessed. He explained that he thought it was exciting, but then the father killed his son in a fit of rage.

The story left Rebecca feeling extremely uncomfortable. She knew plenty of single fathers. The thought of them killing their own kids was very disturbing, and heartbreaking.

She flipped to another random chapter:

This chapter was a story was about a lonely widow who were planning to find a new boyfriend. One night she goes to the lake at midnight and swims naked. A young man, about sixteen, sees her and she pulls him into a snare of lust. After having sex with the young man, she kills him and herself.

Rebecca slammed the book shut and looked at Kit. She was angry at him for reading such junk. "Kit, I don't want to see this kind of stuff in the house again," she said sternly, and just to make her point clear, Rebecca add, "because if I find any more books like this, I'm going to make sure you that you will be grounded for two weeks. Am I understood?"

Kit nodded. "Yes mom."

"Good, now get dressed and get ready for today's chores," she replied throwing the book away.

That day Kit was to help paint the Sea Duck, inside and out, but he was to finish before noon. His mom and dad had informed about a banker coming to inspect the plane. As Baloo walked onto the pier, he couldn't help but admire his son's handy work.

"The boy is doing me proud," Baloo smiled and decided to see how the inside was coming.

"Hey Kit, how's the painting coming along?" he asked stepping in to find the ceiling only partly done. Kit turned to his father. He looked a little tired.

"Pretty good dad..." he panted trying hard to reach the ceiling with his brush. "Until I started on the ceiling..." Kit was able to get some paint on now. "I'm just... unngh... not tall enough to reach it."

Now this was the time for Baloo to use his head. He thought for a minute and... "Well, son, I got an idea that might just help." he said.

A few minutes later. "Thanks, dad," Kit said as he neared the end of his job. "I'm almost done." Baloo smiled as he flew the Sea Duck upside down. "Good, just let me know when your finished and I'll turn her back over," he laughed.

When they landed, Baloo and Kit got hungry and headed for Jack's burgers, one of the best fast food joints there was in the city. But along the way, Kit began to wonder about his friend Mad Dog.

What was he doing right now?

In the Middle-Eastern Kingdom of Macadamia, the Iron Vulture, hidden by the darkness of the night, slowly made its way across the dessert, the massive airship came to an complete stop. On the command deck sat Don Karnage. Behind him was Mad Dog, Dump truck and Gibber. Each pirate stood very quiet as they awaited to hear their Captain's plans.

Karnage just looked out the command deck window, observing his surroundings. It was a typical night: hundreds of stars flashed in the night sky and a soft wind blew across the bow of the ship. Slowly he got to his feet, turned, and smiled at his men.

A fowl feeling of fear washed over Matthew, as the Captain looked at him. His eyes were soulless, but he wouldn't remove his gaze from Mad Dog. So, with that smile still on his face, Karnage laid out his plans.

"Mad Dog, what do you about Prince Neverhasbeenbroke?" Karnage asked. Mad Dog opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced with a wave of the Captain's hand. "Don't answer my question for me. We are going to capture him into our hands and hold him for ransom." he laughed.

"Great, when do we start?" Dumptruck asked.

"As soon as he meets up with the lovely Princess Lotta Lamour and her father, King Amuck. That way we can have three times the ransom," Karnage said pulling his saber from its sheath. He pointed it at Gibber. "Go and ready the men," he said.

As Mad Dog and Dumptruck left the command deck, Mad Dog made his way to the radio room. Taking a seat by the radio, he reached out and switched it on. Static was heard as he began to relay the first coded message. With any luck, the message would reach Cape Suzette within the hour. Maybe Khan's pilots could intercept the Iron Vulture before it could reach Pirate Island.

In the Capt Suzette police HQ, a lone officer sat at his radio station, asleep, and dreaming of becoming a hero. He was suddenly awoken by Mad Dog's coded message. "Chief Logain, we got our first decoded message from our spy, Mad Dog," the officer cried.

After going over it, the police chief shook his head sadly. There would be no way Khans men could stop the Iron Vulture without putting the royals in danger. Mad Dog would have to go alone on this one.

Under the hot sun, Mad Dog could not stand the heat of the sand. It burned and caused him much pain, but if he showed any signs of pain in front of Karnage, then the captain would sure make him wish he was back in jail.

The pirates all knew about their captain's plan to capture the three royals, and they were eager to follow through with the mission. Mad Dog stood next to Dumptruck who was sweating badly. Thinking that a conversation would pass the time, Mad Dog brought up and old memory.

"Hey, do you remember when we robbed that whore house in Ghaphia?" Mad Dog asked, as he shouldered his BAR. Dumptruck smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," he said wiping the sweat from his head. "We got to really enjoy their money as much as we enjoyed them."

"Hard to believe I was only eighteen when I had sax for the first time in my life, but now..." Mad Dog seemed rather sad all of a sudden.

"But what?" Dumptruck asked looking over at his friend. Mad Dog looked at him then, and finished his sentence. "But now I hate knowing that what I did that day was wrong. Just like joining Karnage in the first place."

"Quiet!" Karnage snapped, as he ordered their silence. He looked over the sand dune and saw Princess Lotta, Prince Neverhasbeenbroke, and King Amuck approaching the ambush site. "Now I will go out and meet them, then you fools will fire at them and kill all the guards."

_I can't go through with this._ Mad Dog said to himself. He couldn't bring himself to take any more lives, but he had to go through with the plan in order to finally rid the skies of Don Karnage; and he really wanted him gone. So, he readied his BAR and took aim, and waited for his Captain's signal.

Prince Neverhasbeenbroke walked slowly over to Princess Lotta, who held out her hand to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Lotta," he said in a charming voice as he kissed her hand. Lotta giggled. Prince Neverhasbeenbroke was very polite, and she bowed her head to him.

"And it also a pleasure to meet you, Prince Neverhasbeenbroke," she replied, just then her attention was drawn to her left to see Don Karnage walking up to them, but no one knew he was a pirate.

"Greetings my friends," he said walking up to them. One of King Amuck's guards began to walk over to him. "I need your help with something." the Captain said, causing the guard to halt.

Now Prince Neverhasbeenbroke had a big heart and wanted to help him out. So he hurried over to Karnage. He smiled at the Captain, who only smiled at him. "How can I help you, my poor friend?" the Prince asked. And before you could say "Open fire", Mad Dog, Dumptruck, Gibber, and the rest of the air Pirates opened fire on the guards. Lotta and her father quickly threw themselves onto the ground as their guards were killed. When the shooting was over, the pirates hurried over to join Don Karnage.

Prince Neverhasbeenbroke looked horrified as he stared at his dead guards. But one guard began to show signs of life, but Karnage saw it to. The pirates watched as Karnage stood over the wounded guard. He leaned down and picked up rock before beating the guard to death.

"Stop! Please!" Lotta begged, but Karnage continued his brutal bashing of the guard's head. When he stopped at last, there was nothing left but a mangled face that no one could recognize. Karnage looked over at his crew who held the royals at gun point. "Never waste a bullet," he simply said, then gestured to all the dead around him. "Gather what goods they have, and lets get our prisoners with us."

"Yes, sir, Captain Karnage, sir," Hacksaw said as he picked up a guard's sword.

"Who are you?" King Amuck said. Karnage looked almost as if the question offended him, but he just smiled a big toothy grin, and said, "I am that panic provoking pirate, Don Kanrage. And you three are my now prisoners, yes-no?"

Things were already falling into Karange's plan. Next he would hold them and then make his demands. Nothing could go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Lotta, King Amuck, and Prince Neverhasbeenbroke all sat in the coldness of the Iron Vulture's brig. None of them said word, because each feared that talking would only bring pain, and they didn't want to see any more violence. The door to the brig opened and in stepped Hal, carrying a lovely black evening dress.

"The Captain says that you will be having dinner with him, Princess Lotta," he said unlocking her cell, but Lotta turned and said, "Tell your Captain that I'm hungry," but that was lie. In fact Lotta and the others were starving.

Hal smiled and began to walk off. "I guess you will have to dine with the crew in your birthday suit," he smiled, but Lotta quickly shouted that she would have dinner with Karnage. Lotta took the dress and got changed.

In a few minutes, Lotta entered Karnage's bedroom, where a beautiful glass table was set up and a wonderful meal was already waiting for her. There was two chairs at both ends of the table and Lotta quickly sat down, but where was Don Karnage?

"My, you look like a goddess in that dress," Karnage said with complete honesty, before he took his seat at the other end of the table. Lotta didn't say anything. Karnage didn't seem to care. "So I hear that the bothersome, Baloo, and his friend Louie helped you and your father out, by finding... What do you call it? The missing tax money?"

Lotta put down her fork. "Yes, they helped us," she said before going back to her meal.

Smiling with a big toothy grin, Karnage watched as Lotta drank some of the wine that was poured for her. "I made the wine by my very ownself," the Captain boasted. "It was not hard to make because when I want something, I suspect the drinker to listen to me."

Lotta suddenly began to feel a little warm and her body began to tingle. Looking down at the glass she saw that the rim was changing color.

"You drugged me?" she gasped. Karnage nodded. "Yes, because I don't want you going anywhere tonight before I start asking some questions, so please, enjoy the rest of your food."

A few hours later Lotta was back in the brig. She was hunched over a bucket as she emptied her stomach. Her father watched sadly as Prince Neverhasbeenbroke kept her hair pulled back.

King Amuck was afraid to ask Lotta what happened with her and Karnage, but he worked himself up to it. "Lotta, did he hurt you?"

Lotta shook her head. "No father," she said before throwing up again, "he just wanted me to answer some questions."

"Like what?" Prince Neverhasbeenbroke asked handing her a wet wash cloth.

Lotta tried to remember some of the questions, but she couldn't. What ever Karnage gave her, made her forget a few things, and maybe she didn't want to remember the questions.

Before she could answer, Mad Dog walked in and put two trays of food down. One plate had fresh fruit on it and the other with some meat and rise on it.

"The Captain would really hurt me if he found out I was giving you all this," Mad Dog whispered with caution, and then he quickly turned to Lotta and pulled out some pills. He held them out to her and she just stared at him. "There to help your stomach settle down, Princess."

Lotta took them. "Thank you," she said as she gulped down the pills.

Mad Dog smiled. "Your welcome." Then he left.

The next day as the sun rose over Cape Suzette, Baloo awoke to the sound of Molly coming into the bedroom. His young daughter had a smile that brightened the room up as she hopped up in to his lap.

"Daddy, can I not go to school today?" she asked gently, as to not wake her mother up who still seemed to be sleeping, but Rebecca was already awake.

Now Baloo had two choice. The first one was he could say yes and let Molly play hooky, but then he would have Rebecca at his neck, as well as the school board.

The second one was he could say no and have Molly trying to beg her way out of going to school.

When Baloo made up his mind, he patted Molly on the head and said, "Sorry pumpkin. But school is something we all need to do and besides, your mother and I need to spend some time doing adult stuff."

Molly felt a little upset, and maybe even a little mad, but she did know that her father was right. So she quickly hurried off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Well done, Baloo," Rebecca said. "I think your answer was well thought of." Baloo blushed under his fur. "Aww... it was nothing," he lied, and quickly got out of bed and headed for Kit's bedroom.

"Kit! Wake up, wake up, son..."

Baloo had to repeat himself, shaking his son's shoulder. Like his father, Kit had a delay of waking up. Kit groaned in pure annoyance.

"I'm up papa bear."

Baloo rolled his eyes. "I think I know my own son. As soon as I step out, you'll just go back to sleep and you'll be late. One more phone call and your in detention and out goes your basketball privileges and your chance at seeing Star Wars next week," he warned.

At hearing this, Kit jumped from his bed and did all his choirs, then he and Molly headed for school. Now that Baloo and Rebecca was alone, Rebecca thought it best to go and tell her husband something; something she knew he would like.

"Baloo," she said softly, "I'm pregnant."

There it was, but Baloo's reaction was different then what she thought of.

"You're what?" Baloo asked incredulously. He was thankful that the kids had left for school already so he didn't have to keep his voice in check.

"Pregnant," Rebecca answered dully. The little stick still was in her hands, the window clearly showing a plus sign.

"When did you find out?" he asked looking really nervous. Rebecca looked at the window and smiled and took her husband by the hand and led him to the balcony.

"I found out last week. And I took another test last night," she replied, "and it confirms it, and it's your baby, Baloo. You are going to be the father of our third child."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"I was going to, but work got in the way," she answered with a smile, but then she remembered about Kit and Molly.

"What will we tell the kids?"

"We'll think of it when the time comes. For now let's just be happy."

They kissed tenderly, their fingers entwined. Rebecca felt her love for Baloo in every way, feeling more protected and wanted than ever before. She was happy, truly happy, that she could give her husband a child. Breaking their kiss she led him to their bedroom, closing the door behind them, and then... well, we all knows what happens behind closed doors.

Now as Baloo and Rebecca shared their love with each other, Don Karnage was already making his demands for the ransom of the royals, but then he decided to hold off on letting Princess Lotta go. In fact, he decided not to let her go at all.

"A girl like her will make a good pirate queen," he said with a lustful grin. "She will learn that what I want, I get." Just then Hacksaw walked in, without even knocking. There was deep cut on his cheek and his nose was bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Karnage asked taking notice of his flunkies injuries. Hacksaw spit some blood onto the floor. "Mad Dog did this to me."

Karnage looked surprised. "Why would he do that?" he asked.

"Because he was trying to rape Princess Lotta and I, with Hal and Will tried to stop him."

Down in the brig, Mad Dog was locking Will and Hal in a cell. Both pirates had cuts and bruises, while Mad Dog had a bad stab wound to his left leg, but other then that, he was pretty much clean.

"You will be regretting this, Mad Dog!" Will shouted, but Mad Dog smiled. "No, I-" he never got to finish because a gun shot rang out. Mad Dog fell to the floor as blood began to run down his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Hacksaw standing beside Karnage. The Captain seemed to be burning with anger as he clutched his pistol firmly in his hand.

"Mad Dog! You are going to suffer greatly for this," Karnage growled, but Lotta quickly got between him and Mad Dog. "Out of my way, princess!" the Captain snarled, bearing his teeth at her.

But Lotta stood firm. "Mad Dog didn't do anything, but protect me from your three men," Karnage looked deeply into Lotta's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. "And I, my father, and Prince Neverhasbeenbroke can vouch for him," she added helping Mad Dog to his feet. Some of his blood stained her dress, but she didn't care. Lotta wanted to help him.

Karnage quickly took Mad Dog in his arms and hurried off to the medical ward of the Iron Vulture. Once inside the medical ward he placed Mad Dog on a operating table and called in Switchblade, the ship's medic.

"Don't worry Mad Dog," he said softly, "I know you will pull through this, and I thank you for doing something useful for once."

"Thanks, Captain," Mad Dog groaned painfully as Switchblade pulled the bullet out of his back. It was strange, but Matthew began to enjoy being Mad Dog again, because his Captain had shown some kindness to him.

But then he heard Hacksaw, Will, and Hal's screams of pain echoing through the halls of the ship. Whatever Karnage was doing to them, it wasn't something good.

_He is out of his mind. _Matthew said to himself. If Karnage wasn't stopped soon, he would get everyone on board the Iron Vulture killed. So he quickly came up with a plan.

Now as the sun began to set, Karnage was minding his own business, just going over some of his plans that had failed him in the past, but then Dumptruck came barging into his Captain's bedroom, and with him was Gibber. Both men looked rather worried and Karnage took notice of this.

"What is your problem?" Karnage asked, not bothering to look at them again. They didn't say nothing. "Speak up, you morons!" the Captain shouted.

"The royals are gone!" Dumptruck shouted. "GONE?!" Karnage snapped spinning around showing his teeth at his two men. "What do you mean gone?" he growled.

"They escaped their cells and took one of the planes," Gibber said stepping back as he rolled his hat in his hands.

Karnage then lost his temper. Without even thinking he drew his sword and slashed Gibber across the face before he could even move away. "You fools will pay for this, but I will forgive all if you can find them and bring them back."

Just then Switchblade came running in and almost ran into Karnage. "Captain, Mad Dog is gone also!"

Karnage then forced a smile, his teeth grinding making a shiver run up his crew members backs, and then put his sword up. "I knew Mad Dog was a spy," he looked out at the open skies and saw in the far distance Cape Suzette. "He has taken them to Cap Suzette, and that is where we all go tonight."

That night at Higher for Hire, Mad Dog landed his plane at the dock next to the Sea Duck. Lotta quickly jumped out with Prince Neverhasbeenbroke and King Amuck. The three royals then saw Baloo running up to them with Kit.

"I got your message, Mad Dog," he said tying down Mad Dog's plane to the dock.

Matthew smiled. "Good."

Kit ran over to Matthew and hugged him, but didn't know about his bullet wound. Matthew groaned in pain as Kit quickly pulled away from him. "What happened to you, Matthew?" Kit asked.

Matthew shook his head and said, "Karnage shot me."

"Shot you? For what reason?" Baloo asked checking out Matthew's back. He saw the bandage and could tell that wound was brand new.

"Because I tried to protect Lotta from getting raped," Matthew said turning away from Baloo. "Hacksaw lied to the Captain saying that I was the one trying to rape her, and for that-" but Matthew never got to finish, because at that moment, two police cruisers drove up and Detective Thursday ran over to Matthew and slapped some hand cuffs on him.

"Mad Dog, you are under arrest," he exclaimed.

Matthew smiled. "Good."

It was all part of his plan to get Karnage once and for all. And he knew his Captain was to going to come for Lotta and the other royals.


	4. Chapter 4

As Matthew was led away in handcuffs, Don Karnage was already getting his men ready to sneak into Cape Suzette. Their mission: find the royals, and kill Mad Dog for help the royals get away. Now Dumptruck hated the whole plan. He didn't want to kill his friend, but he didn't want the captain to kill him either, so he just went along with the plan.

"Alright my plundering pirates," Karnage shouted as his men stood in formation behind him. "We have been played the fool by Mad Dog! He has taken our prisoners and has taken them to Cape Suzette, to where-I don't know. So when we sneak into the city, look for the royals and kill that weakling on sight!"

"Fabulous!" the whole crew said, but Dumptruck stepped forward with a question-question that could and might save Mad Dog's life.

"But what if Mad Dog was forced to take the royals away?" he asked.

Karnage suddenly drew his sword and pressed the tip of the blade at Dumptruck's throat. A dark smile crept across his face. "If he was forced to take them away, then I, Don Karnage, will forgive him."

That made Dumptruck feel so much better. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked turning to the crew who was eager to go on with the mission. "Lets get this show on the road."

The mission was a go. The crew quickly landed the Iron Vulture behind some old ship wreck, then climbed into their new submarines, and headed for the bay. The cliff gunners were unaware that the air pirates were sneaking past them. Soon, Karnage was the first step foot onto dry land.

"Alright, you all know what to do," Karnage said as he ran on ahead of his men.

The next morning...

"This is bullcrap," Will groaned in frustration. He was tired, hungry, and just plain upset that he hadn't seen or heard a word about the royals or Mad Dog. No one in Cape Suzette seemed to know anything, but then he got a lucky break. And it happened at the local cat house.

"Hey there," a whore by the name of Candy said as she walked up to Will. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

Will smiled. "Yeah. I'm looking for a friend by the name of Mad Dog. Have you seen him?" he asked, and Candy smiled.

"I saw him at the Cape Suzette Police station just last night," Candy stated truthfully. "Thanks," Will replied.

A few minutes later, Dumptruck walked into the Police station, but he was dressed as a window washer; and he didn't even know a thing about washing windows.

_I better not screw this up, because the captain will kill me if I do. _Dumptruck thought fearfully as he walked up to the front desk, where a very fat, very rude officer sat. He looked at Dumptruck with a frown and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Um... yes," Dumptruck gulped, trying hard not to panic. "I'm an old friend of Mad Dog. I was told he was here, could I see him, please?"

The officer looked down at some paper work. "No! He is being questioned about the kidnapping of the three royals," he said, then he looked up at Dumptruck. "So take hike and come back later." Dumptruck frowned and turned to leave, but stopped at the door and threw a glance at the officer.

"I hope this place has insurance," he said, then left quickly. The officer had no idea why he said that, but then he quickly found out why.

A car came crashing through the front door, the front desk, and the officer were both slammed into the wall. In one of the back rooms, Mad Dog heard the crash, for he already had a good idea who was coming for him. It was no doubt that it was Don Karnage. There was only one thing to do, go out and meet him.

When the car came to a complete stop, out stepped Karnage. He was armed with a BAR, and he was going to use it on any stupid enough to get in his way. As the Captain walked into a hallway, he quickly shot and killed two officers who ran through a side door.

Another officer fired a few shots at Karnage, but missed. But then the door behind that officer was kicked opened and in stepped Hacksaw.

"Knock. Knock," he laughed as he shot the officer dead.

Then the rest of the pirates joined in on the assault. People on the streets ran for cover as the battle raged on, some were hit and killed by stray gun fire, but most were able to make it cover. Some people on near by roofs watched with both fear and excitement. There was a war going on inside the police station, the sounds of gun fire and explosions filled the ears of everybody that was near by.

Inside the police station, Mad Dog walked over a few dead bodies of fallen officers. It was awful. These men were being killed like dogs and it was all his fault. He had to find his captain and convince him to leave.

That's when he heard moaning coming from inside an office. He looked to see Alexander Dax, bleeding, sitting against a wall. Matthew ran over to him and kneeled down beside him. "Dax?" He asked, trying to get him to respond. Dax slowly looked up at him.

"Matthew?" he asked in a weak tone. There was blood coming out of his mouth and his stomach, running down his suit. "I was told you were s-s-shot," he said, shaking from the bullet wound.

"Karnage made mistake, a huge mistake." Matthew said, anger was in his eyes.

"I'm n-not going t-t-to make it, Matthew," Dax struggled to say with more blood coming out his mouth.

"This is my entire fault sir; my own choice lead it to this." Matthew said, his voice full of guilt.

Dax slowly moved his arm to Matthew's shoulder. He looked up at him when he felt it. Then he picked up a Colt .44 that was lying beside him, his arm still shaking, and held it to Matthew, who looked rather confused by this. "Take this Matthew; find and k-kill Karnage," he said with his last breath.

At that very moment, Karnage walked into the office. "Mad Dog." The name Matthew hated came out of the Captain's mouth like a sneer, "I have found you at last, come we must go before the army shows up." He said.

Matthew's eyes were glued to his captain with a burning anger. "I ain't going with you! No yet at least!" he shouted. Then, Karnage smiled, "No, you are coming with me now," he said, but then a hand grenade came flying through the window. Karnage dived out of the office as the grenade exploded. Matthew felt the tiny bits of shrapnel rip into his chest and face.

Dumptruck had heard the explosion and decided to investigate. At first he thought Hacksaw had going over board with the explosives again, but as he looked into the destroyed office, there was Mad Dog lying face down on the ground. Blood ran down Mad Dog's back, he wasn't breathing and it was to much for Dumptruck to take.

"Mad Dog?" he choked, holding back his tears. He steeped over Dax's burned up body and turned Mad Dog over. His friend's eyes had no life in them as they stared up at him.

But then, something happened that could only be done by God himself. Matthew coughed. He was still alive.

"Mad Dog?!" Dumptruck gasped, "You're alive."

"Leave him," Karnage ordered. Dumptruck looked up at him. Shock filled his face. "Why?" he asked. "Because I said so, Dumptruck," he growled dragging his crew member out of the blown out office. And soon the pirates were gone.

Ambulance sirens wailed as they sped down the street towards the Police station's parking lot. Matthew was found and carried away on a stretcher, and after the ambulances left, the crowd was put in check by the remaining officers. News of the attack filled every TV and radio in the city, no one wanted to leave their homes, and the streets were crowded with people trying frantically to get home to their loved ones.

Three weeks later...

Matthew gasped. His eyes shot open and he looked around. All he could remember was Karnage diving out of the office, then an explosion, and now he found himself in a hospital bed. Fresh bandages were wrapped around his chest and he seemed to feel no pain, he was feeling really bad for Dax.

"Thank God you're alright," said a voice. Matthew turned to his right to see Baloo sitting in a chair near the bed.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked. "All we know was there was an explosion and when the paramedics found you, they said you were pretty much dead." Baloo said.

"I guess God had other plans for me," Matthew sighed, feeling of his chest. Then he looked at Baloo. "How long have I've been out?" he asked.

"You have been in a coma for three weeks." Baloo said as he stood up and walked over to his left.

"Just three weeks? That's good to know," Matthew said, but Baloo frowned at his sarcasm. There was a knock at the door, Baloo opened it, and in stepped Kit, Rebecca, Molly and to Matthew's surprise, Adler and his granddaughter Jenna. They had all come to see him. Nothing but smiling faces and flowers with a gift or two.

"Matthew?" Jenna asked walking over to him. Matthew held out his hand to her and she took hold of it. "Are you still going to stop Karnage?" With every question comes an answer.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm going to stop Karnage."

"Matthew, I beg you to reconsider," Adler pleaded, but Matthew smiled at him. His tutor had always been like a father to him, but this was something he had to do. If not, then his alter-ego, Mad Dog would always be haunting him.

"You have a good heart, so take care of Jenna," Matthew turned his gaze to Baloo, who held his family close to him. "Baloo, you make sure Kit goes to school and learns all he needs to."

"You got man," he chuckled, then, at that very moment, a doctor walked into the room. His face was covered, so no one could see it, but his eyes were not. Matthew felt his blood turn cold as a shiver ran up his spine. He knew who those eyes belonged to: Don Karnage.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to take Matthew away for some tests," he said. Before Baloo, or anybody else could ask why, Matthew cut them off. "Sounds good to me," he smiled. Karnage wheeled his man down the hall, but took a back exit as to not be seen by any of the staff. It was nothing but smooth sailing for great Don Karnage, but Matthew's wounds burned with pain going down the fire stairs with every bump.

_When I reach the Iron Vulture, I'm just going to stay in bed. _Matthew frowned.

Karnage took notice of the way Mad Dog was frowning, so he stopped and looked the weasel in the eye. "What is the matter with you?" he asked.

Mad Dog didn't want the captain to know he wasn't thrilled about going back to the Iron Vulture, so he lied. "I'm just in a lot of pain, but I am very glad I'm coming back home with you."

"Very happy to hear that, Mad Dog," Karnage laughed. Then Mad Dog closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As Mad Dog woke up, the first thing he came to realize was that he was in his bedroom aboard the Iron Vulture. His back felt sore because the bed felt like rock, but at least he was alone. But a he heard a chuckle coming from his left. Mad Dog turned and saw Dumptruck reading his Bible.

"I don't know how you can read this, Mad Dog," Dumptruck sighed, clearly not impressed with what he was reading. So he closed it and put it on the dresser beside him.

Mad Dog frowned. "Dumptruck. I would like to know why you think reading the Bible is a waste of time."

Dumptruck smiled and walked up to him, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, if God could have his people walk across the Red Sea, then why are we just a bunch of bums who can't get even some sexy girls on board?" Mad Dog felt outraged by his friend's disrespect toward God and his book. So he had to give him a good talking to.

"You watch what you say, because Jesus said this: Blaspheme against the Holy Spirit will never be forgiven." This caused Dumptruck to laugh. "Really? He said that?"

"Yes, he did." he replied.

"Well, I don't care, because, I think the Bible is just a load of-" But he stopped when he saw the way Mad Dog was glaring at him. "Never mind," he concluded.

"Dumptruck, you have no idea what I learned in prison while I was doing my time," Mad Dog said softly, his angry glare now turned to sadness. He was sad because Dumptruck had never had any education, and all he knew was how to be a pirate. However, that didn't mean he couldn't learn, so maybe that was all Dumptruck needed. A good lesson in math, reading, and writing.

"I want to teach you the things that I was taught," Mad Dog said, but what Dumptruck said next drew the line.

"Oh, I get it," he laughed, "You want to teach me how to be a looser who can't seem to stay out of jail." Suddenly, he was tackled to floor by Mad Dog, who then started to punch him in the face.

"You-you jerk!" he shouted, delivering another punch to Dumptruck's face. Dumptruck was so caught off guard that didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that his face was hurting, and he could taste blood. So he opened his eyes and fought back. Soon he and Mad Dog were wrestling on the floor, biting, kicking and punching one another. There fighting drew the attention of many passing by.

No one wanted to go in, but it was Ratchet who worked up the courage to go in and break up the fight. As he burst into the room, he quickly pulled Mad Dog off of Dumptruck, giving Hal and Will enough time to keep them apart.

Will looked at Mad Dog. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. Mad Dog stood up straight and looked his captain's second mate meanly.

"He started it!" he shouted pointing at Dumptruck.

"No I didn't," Dumptruck shouted back.

This went on for a few minutes before Mad Dog and Dumptruck agreed that it was nobodies fault. Will breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head with a smile.

"Good," the second mate said, but still had Hal and Ratchet stay between the two. He turned to Mad Dog. "The captain is throwing a party for your safe return." At first Mad Dog thought his hearing was bad or maybe Will-being the jokester-was only saying this to make fun of him. But the way he kept looking at him said otherwise.

"You mean it?" Mad Dog asked.

"No lie," was Will's response.

In two hours, the Iron Vulture landed at the small port of Marvel Pass. It was a small island, only a little bit bigger then Louie's, but this island was way different then some came to believe. Why was it different? Well, because this island was run by some of the worst crime families. They had nothing but casinos, drug dealers, and more prostitutes then you could count.

Matthew hated to be on an island of sort, but in order for him to help bring down Karnage, he had to go where he went. Now in order for him to get his captain to drop his guard he had to act like a pirate again. All he needed to was find an easy target to rip off. Just then...

"Hey, big boy," a sexy weasel said walking up to Matthew. Her body was slim, and the dress she wore was very relieving. Many of Don Karnage's crew grew jealous of Mad Dog, he was going to get to screw around with a very hot woman. "I think you could use some good old TLC."

This was already working out so well, so Matthew played along. "Can you help me?" he asked, the prostitute nodded. "Will you show me the best place to spend some money around here?"

The prostitute then reached down and pulled up her dress, giving Matthew a good idea "where" to spend his money. "Do you like what you see?" she asked. Matthew felt his blood rush to his head. He felt very hot. "Are you going to answer me?" she frowned, putting her dress back down.

Matthew quickly snapped out of it and said, "I'm not looking to spend my money on you."

"Really? I'll give you a very good time if you want," she offered with a smile, but something about that smile bothered him. Matthew could remember seeing a smile like that when he was baby, but there was no way this whore could be who he thought it was.

"Um... I-I would like that," he stuttered. "What's your name?"

The prostitute looked at him. "Janet," she said, "Janet Dogsdon."

The minute Matthew heard her say her name, his jaw dropped to the ground. Clearly, Janet had no idea why he suddenly became so quiet, so she grabbed him and shook him. "What is the matter with you?" she asked, starting to lose interest in him.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, almost whispering to the point were she couldn't hear him. Janet smiled and said, "I know who you are," she answered. "You're my next client for the night."

"No," Matthew replied sadly. "I am your son-Matthew Dogsdon."

Stunned, Janet stared with disbelief at Matthew and then pulled away at his revelation. The two of them stared at one another, mother and son.

"No, no! You can't be my son..." Janet said, refusing to believe what she had just heard. "That's impossible. My son died in a fire twenty five years ago."

"Mom, please believe me," he pleaded, "you know in your heart that I am your son." Just then, Janet's pimp/boyfriend walked up. He wasn't happy because she was talking with this weasel instead of trying to get him into the sack, but he didn't know that Matthew was her long lost son.

"JANET!" he shouted loudly. Matthew and Janet turned and saw how mad he was. "You stupid whore! I told you to make me some money not talk with a guy who runs with Don Karnage." Janet turned back to Matthew.

"You're a pirate?" she asked, but when her back was turned to her pimp/boyfriend, he grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. Matthew felt Mad Dog waking up inside of him. "You will not treat my mom like this," he said.

"Matthew, you shouldn't try and stand up to Dolan. He is-"

"The son of Jack Daniel Harrison, who runs all guns on this island," Matthew said, trying to keep Mad Dog from coming out.

The tension in the air was thick now that it would have been easier to have a fight break out than to to do nothing. The crew members that came here with Matthew decided to sit back and watch what would unfold here.

It took Dolan a minute to take in the fact that Janet's son was standing before him. "I guess this will be the last time you will see your mother, Matthew," he sneered, then looked at Janet. "Get back to the house-NOW!" Dolan's voice was increasing in volume.

"Don't talk to my mother like that," Mad Dog said, his voice was as cold as ice.

Dolan smirked. "Or what? _I_ run this area." Intent on proving it, he called out, "Put your sights Janet "the whore" Dogsdon! If Matthew "Mad Dog" Dogsdon so much as takes a step, blow her brains out."

Karnage had been watching the whole thing. "This is good-Mad Dog is going to learn that being good only leads to bad things." he laughed. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

Mad Dog looked at the gun men on the roofs, then back at Dolan as if he was the only one standing there. "Call my mother a whore again," he said, "it will be the last thing you ever say."

Dolan laughed once. "You ain't in no position to make threats, boy. You're just one weasel." He glanced over to a muscled up Texas longhorn, nodded and smiled at Mad Dog. "Put him down, Tex."

Mad Dog, with barely enough time to react as a fist the size of football came at his face. It hit him hard.

He staggered and fell flat on his back. The ground was as hard as Tex's fist.

Karnage showed a big toothy smile as he saw Mad Dog glance his way. "Need a little help here," he said to the other pirates.

Dumptruck didn't like this at all, and gave Karnage the most fed-up look Mad Dog had ever seen. "I think he needs help now."

Karnage shook his head, his smile still there with spiteful amusement. "He's doing good by himself. Yes? No?"

"Please, stop it, Dolan!" Janet cried, but he laughed at her. "For a whore-you need to know your place," he said making a slow pace toward her, but stopped when Mad Dog grabbed his leg.

"Stay away from my MOM!" he shouted, spitting out some blood on Dolan's white pants. Now that was over the line. Dolan reached down and pulled Mad Dog to his feet, then punched him in the face.

"These weren't cheap. So I going to ask you this one question-" Dolan said, making Mad Dog look up, "How would you like your remains displayed?"

Tex caught Mad Dog by the arm and pulled him up to his knees. Mad Dog glared at Dolan, his hand tightened into a fist.

"...you first..." he mumbled.

"What's that?" Dolan shook him, refusing to let him fade away now.

"You are going to die first..." Mad Dog gasped, forcing his battered mouth to form the words clearly. "...because when I get up-you die."

Dolan _tsked _at him, like he was a stubborn child. Tex let go of him, and he collapsed in the dirt again. Dolan then pulled Mad Dog to his feet by the hem of his vest, then smiled, "What are you going to do now?" he asked. Well... he shouldn't have asked that.

Mad Dog's eyes shot open as he grabbed Dolan's arms and then sank his teeth into the side of Dolan's neck. Dolan, or his gang didn't know what happened until they saw Mad Dog pull away with a good bit of flesh in his mouth.

"I told you I would kill you when I got up," Mad Dog choked, as he spit the chunk of flesh on to the ground. Dolan's boys did nothing as their boss died before their very eyes. Now the gang could have drawn their weapons, but then the other crime families would come and start shooting as well, and that would be very bad for business.

Karnage was impressed by Mad Dog's sudden quick kill on Dolan, but he quickly sent a warning to Jack Daniel Harrison not to mess with them. The crime boss took the warning quite well. So Harrison told them to never set foot on his part of the island again.

One hour later...

Matthew could not stand to be around his mother anymore. He was happy he had found her, but it felt like a ton of bricks had landed on him. It was hard for him to accept that she was broken woman. Janet had been taking drugs and seemed to be very sick, so Matthew gave two small bags of gold and told her to leave and start over in Cape Suzette. As Matthew watched his mother fly away, a single tear ran down his cheek.

Saying goodby is sometimes the hardest thing there is.

"Goodby, mom," he sniffled.

Janet watched sadly as Marvel Pass dissapeared out of view. "Goodby, Matthew," she sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

As Matthew sat inside his bedroom, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he let his alter ego take over. Mad Dog had killed Dolan, and then didn't seem to care, but now Matthew was back and he did care. Still, he was happy that his mother was free.

Now it was the time to take action. Matthew quickly departed from his room and hurried to the radio room. "Time for the spy to do his job," he smirked, turning the keys to match his code.

In Cape Suzette, at a safe house deep in the woods, Agent Thursday was busy talking to Princess Lotta. The young princess was willing to answer all his questions, just then, an officer came running in.

"We got another message from Matthew!" he smiled. The agent and princess both turned their heads and smiled.

"When does he think he can hand over Karnage?" Thursday asked, grabbing the message from the officer.

"Did he say anything about if Karnage is still looking for me?" Lotta asked getting out of her seat.

After looking over the decoded message, Thursday was disappointed. What he read crushed his dreams of taking Karnage down.

"Well?" Lotta asked. "What did he say?"

Detective Thursday looked at her, crumpled the message and threw it the trash. "He said: Unable to get Karnage to drop any new plans on me. No sign so far of child recruitment, but will keep in touch. Karnage still wants the royals, will contact you with more." He quoted the whole message from top to bottom.

Lotta looked out the window of the safe house. _I hope that Matthew can help us. _she thought to herself with a sigh.

Meanwhile, at Louie's place...

"Good grief, Baloo-why haven't told Kit and Molly about Rebecca having your baby?" Louie asked handing Baloo an ice cold beer. Baloo looked down at his drink.

"That's the trouble, Louie-I not not sure when I should tell them."

Louie had never seen Baloo so stressed out, but then, not many people could handle the stress of raising three kids.

"Louie? Can you do me a favor?" Baloo asked, as sweat ran down his back. He gave Louie the biggest, desperate smile he could muster.

"Sure thing cuz-you name it!" he replied, giving Baloo a slap on the back.

But sitting next to Baloo was Will. Baloo and Louie had no idea it was him, and the pirate listened in on their little talk. But there was another who was listening in as well-one of Shere Khan's oldest friends/business partners.

In the penthouse suite high atop the Khan Industries building, Shere Khan was tending to his garden with care. There were three things he loved most of all: Money, power and his garden. Now the old tiger took up gardening when his late wife of twenty years passed on.

As he carefully clipped off some dead leafs from some of his fly traps. The elevator door to his his suite slid open with a loud ding. Khan's yes-man hurried over to him, but he didn't bother to look up from his garden. He said only one word, "Speak."

His yes-man's teeth where chattering, his body began to shiver and sweat ran down his back. "Sir, I'm sorry, but we couldn't stop him coming up here," he said fearfully.

Khan stopped what he was doing. He slowly removed his gloves and raised his brow with interest. "Who could you not stop?" he asked, but there walking out of the elevator was a sharp dressed tiger Khan knew all too well.

With a smile, Shere Khan greeted his old friend. "Here you are with _NO_ appointment, not even a phone call," he said, the other tiger only shrugged. "You charm your way past my guards, waltz into my suite unannounced-"

"As usual-eh, old friend?" the other tiger laughed, shaking hands with Khan.

"Yes," Khan nodded. "And I am, as usual, most honored." There was a brief silence before Shere Khan took his seat. "So, Daryl-what brings you to Cape Suzette?"

Daryl took his seat. It was nice that Khan was still into black cotton chairs, so it wouldn't ruin his suit. "I have a favor to ask." he said. Shere Khan knew knew Daryl as one to ask a favor of him, but what ever he needed, it must be very important. "I need you to tell me about a local pilot named Baloo..."

Meanwhile at Pirate Island, Karnage was watching his men work hard. He was eager to return to Cape Suzette to find the royals, but he had-and I mean-had no idea where they were hiding. It would be very hard to sneak back through the channel past the cliff guns again. But being a feared captain of the skies made Karnage feel he could pull it off. Just then...

"Captain!" Will shouted, jumping over his fellow crew members and their work. Karnage turned to his third-in-command.

"What is it?" he spat, turning back to watch his men work themselves to death.

Will cleared his throat and straightened up. "I just found out that Baloo's wife is with child." Karnage didn't turn around, but his ear twitched a bit.

"Did my ears hear you good?" the captain asked. Oh, he did hear Will, and now he was smiling. "Yes, I did hear you say that."

Karnage looked down at his crew and shouted, "Mad Dog! Your tail up here!"

Mad Dog dropped what he was doing and hurried to see what his captain wanted. When he reached his captain, sweat was running down his back. "You...wanted to see me, Captain?" he panted. Karnage nodded, his teeth was visible in a dark smile.

"Mad Dog, I want you to take Dumptruck and Gibber to Cape Suzette, go to Higher for Hire, talk to Baloo's wife and..." he paused and pulled out his sword. "And gain her trust as Matthew."

Matthew could already tell that his captain was evolving a plan to find the royals, but, would it involve putting Rebecca in danger? He hoped not.

"Then you will lie and say that Dumptruck and Gibber have turned against me, and make her think that they are trying to help you stop me. She is the key of finding the royals for me, and when you learn where they are-report it to me."

_This might turn out to be my chance to stop Karnage._ Matthew thought to himself with a smile. The young weasel hurried off to inform Dumptruck and Gibber about their captain's plan, and they took it pretty well. In fact, Dumptruck and Gibber were glad to know they would be getting off of Pirate Island. They just hoped that getting into Cape Suzette would be the easy part.

Later that day, the cliff gunners were doing nothing but standing around. There had been no sign of any pirates near by, but they still kept a sharp look out. As a lone guard looked through his spy-glass, he spotted three planes coming toward them, then, the Iron Vulture came out from behind some clouds.

"The Iron Vulture is _COMING_!" the guard shouted, and just like clock work the cliff gunners readied themselves for battle.

As Dumptruck, Mad Dog, and Gibber drew closer to the cliffs, they got ready for Karnage to start firing the Vulture's cannons. From the cliffs, the gunners saw the massive air ship start firing at the three smaller planes. "Why are they being shot at?" one gunner asked.

"I don't know," another one said. "Could be Karnage has finally gone off his nut."

As the gunners talked among themselves, Detective Thursday quickly informed them that Matthew Dogsdon had notified him about Karnage's secret plan to implant Dumptruck and Gibber as spies for him. Then the gunners opened fire at the Iron Vulture, deliberately missing the smaller planes. Thursday picked up the radio and tried to make contact with Matthew.

"Matthew, this is Detective Thursday, do you read me?" Thursday heard nothing but static, so he tried again. "This is Detective Thursday, please picked up!"

But the only thing that came through the radio's receiver was static.

But then he heard a voice, a very distant-sounding voice, fighting its way through the crackling noise. "Nice of you Thursday to welcome us. Hope we didn't come in at a bad time.

Detective Thursday welcomed the characteristic cynicism in Matthew's voice. He switched his radio over to the Cape Suzette Police Department. "Echo One, this is Detective Thursday," he reported, his voice suddenly rising in pitch. "The rat has returned to the hole."

Within minutes, Matthew, Dumptruck and Gibber landed outside the Police station. While Matthew was put inside a interrogation room, Dumptruck and Gibber were locked up in a nice warm jail cell.

"Well, this is a fine pot of fish," Dumptruck sighed, pacing around the cell. Gibber looked around the cell, it was bigger then their room on board the Vulture, a little warmer, but still just as dirty. But at least the beds weren't like rock.

"Better keep yourself quiet, Dumptruck," Gibber warned, giving the Great Dane a friendly smile. "or the guards might beat you."

"Let them try," Dumptruck scoffed. He had reason to fear the guards, because if Mad Dog could make the police believe that they were turning against Karnage, then, by God's good will they would be out of here. The sound of a metal door banging against the wall got the two pirates attention. They turned to see Baloo walk in with Mad Dog at his side.

Baloo had been told by Matthew about the plan, as well as the police, but he still felt uncomfortable about his plan. "Alright, you two will be staying with Mad Dog at Higher for Hire. My wife, Rebecca will be your new boss," he said, but then gave them a warning. "But if any one of you steps out of line and my family gets hurt, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish."

Dumptruck and Gibber knew that Baloo had been in the army and fought in the great war, so it would be wise to not make Baloo angry. After all, he had almost killed their captain—if not for Kit stopping him, not out of mercy, but to keep his father from becoming a killer.

That night, Dumptruck, Mad Dog and Gibber were marched into the _Bruinwald's family dining room. The three pirates sat around a well tidy table, a wonderful meal was set before them and in the kitchen, they heard Rebecca arguing with Baloo._

_"Why should we let Matthew's two crew members join Higher for Hire?" she asked. Baloo never liked to have these talks with her, but it was something that all families went through. He slowly placed a kiss on his wife's forehead and smiled._

_"Because I think if Dumptruck and Gibber are shown kindness, then, they too might change, just like Matthew," Baloo said, but Rebecca didn't seem to understand the whole thing._

_So, she tried to bring up some past advents to help him remember how bad they were. "Baloo, do you remember that Kit was held captive more than once?" she asked, putting pressure on Baloo, but he was waiting for this. "Honey, I know that they have been known to do bad things, but Matthew gave me his word that he would keep an eye on them."_

_Now Rebecca trusted Matthew, but still was a little nervous with him once being one of Karnage's crew. Sure he had helped Kit recover after the awful beatings Karnage gave him. And he did save Jenna's life. So maybe it was wise to take his word. After all, Matthew had informed Baloo about the captain's plan to use him and the others as spies to find the royals. Taking a deep breath she looked her husband in the eye. _

_"Alright, Baloo." she shrugged. "I will let them work for us."_

_As the Bruinwald family ate supper with Matthew and his crew, they all couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness that supper had. The pirates were once enemies to Baloo's family, but now they where being treated like family. Molly seemed to be smiling at Dumptruck who didn't know if he should smile back or just eat his supper._

_Rebecca seemed to show some kind of connection with Gibber, but he just sat there with his mouth so stuffed with food that he couldn't talk._

_Kit and Baloo were bonding with Matthew again, after all they had been through, the three of them were glad to be away from Karnage._

_It was strange for Dumptruck and Gibber to be shown such kindness from the Bruinwald's, even after all the terrible things they did. The supper went by and soon all the food was gone. After the table was clean, Rebecca had Baloo lead the pirates down to the office where they would be sleeping. The bedroom at the office was the same one Baloo and Kit shared when they first started working for Higher for Hire. There were only two beds, so Matthew volunteered to sleep on the army cot Baloo set up._

_When the Matthew and his friends were set up Baloo turned to leave. "Hold it, Baloo," Dumptruck said, stopping him in his place. Baloo turned to face him. _

_"Yes, Dumptruck?" he asked with a gentle smile._

_Dumptruck looked the bear in the eyes and said, "Thank you for being nice to use. I don't ever remember someone showing us kindness like you and your family has."_

_"You are welcome," Baloo said, as he turned and walked out of the bedroom. _

_Soon, Dumptruck and Gibber fell fast asleep, but Matthew stayed awake to pray. He got down on his knees and looked out the window and began to pray. "Dear God, let this day mark the beginning of Dumptruck and Gibber's first day of freedom from Karnage. Give us the rest we need and let your hold spirit work in their hearts. Leads with a strong but gentle hand and give me the courage to bring Karnage to justice. Forgive us of the sins we have done and let your will be done, as it is in heaven as it will be done on earth. Amen." After the pray, Matthew crawled back into his cot and drifted off to sleep. _


	7. Chapter 7

As Matthew awoke to the bright sun shining through the window, he glanced over to see that Gibber and Dumptruck was still fast asleep—asleep and smiling. It was a great thing to see them smiling, because they seemed to be very happy for once. Matthew knew what they had gone through. This was the start of a new life for them, but, he hoped that they would turn over a new leaf.

Dumptruck awoke with a loud yawn, he stretched and looked over at Matthew. "I never had such a peaceful night sleep since I was a child," he said with a smile, but, in the Great Dane's eyes was sadness.

Matthew took notice of this. Something was hurting his friend and he wanted to find out what. "Dumptruck, is something the matter?" Matthew asked. "You seem a little upset."

Dumptruck no longer hid the sadness that he was trying to hide. "I just don't understand why Baloo and his family are treating us so nicely," he said stepping out of bed.

Matthew smile only grew wider. "Because they don't see you as pirates, but as friends."

Now as Matthew helped his friend understand why they didn't see them as pirates, Kit was already at school. Today was when the teacher would have a surprise test, or some other kind of assignment.

"Good morning class," the teacher said, as her class watched her pace back and forth around her deck. In her hand was a large book. She looked at her class with a smile. "Today we will have thirty minutes to write a report on your favorite hero."

The teacher walked up to everyone of her students and handed them each a pencil and sheet of paper. Kit already knew who he was going to write about and he got writing. Oh, how he loved writing about his dad. He started from how he first met Baloo and then got to part where he met Dimple the whale, but then a shadow loomed over his work. Kit looked up and saw his teacher frowning at him.

Back at home, Rebecca was busy doing some cooking when the phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?" Rebecca said, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello. Is this Rebecca Bruinwald?" a ladies voice asked over the phone.

"This is she."

"This is Jasmine Decker, Kit's teacher. I'd like to arrange a meeting to discuss Kit's classroom behavior."

This wasn't something Rebecca wanted to hear, not after she had been called about Kit picking a fight with another kid. "May I ask what the problem is?" she asked popping open the oven to take out a pie.

"He's not taking his assignments seriously," Ms. Decker fumed loudly, "and I have paper after paper of his, where he makes sarcastic remarks on his assignments."

Rebecca felt a little offender by Kit's teacher calling her for this. "I wasn't aware-"

"Are you surprised by this?" Ms. Decker asked, cutting Rebecca off.

"Well...No, but-"

Again Ms. Decker cut her off. "Then perhaps I'll see you this afternoon?"

An hour later...

Rebecca sat at the deck of Jasmine Decker, she didn't want to be here, because Baloo was going to be home soon, but, if the teacher wanted to talk to her it was mandatory.

Ms. Decker had in her hand Kit's assignment reports, she looked at Rebecca with a smile. "I've saved Kit's work so that you may go over it, after which, we may work out a plan for school and home, that will help him form a more serious attitude about his work." So far everything Ms. Decker said made since to Rebecca. "I think you'll find his writing rather combative toward the subjects at hand."

Rebecca figured it would be good to see Kit's work, so, she took a look at each of the reports her son did. Everything looked aright, despite the fact that some words were misspelled, but it was very good. There was one assignment that really warmed her heart. It was about her being his mom.

"I'm sorry, I don't see any problems with Kit's work." Rebecca said, then she stood up to leave. "And I don't see anything here but my son doing his work. I don't see how his views conflict with his academic studies. I find this whole ordeal a big waste of my time, and I think I'll be going."

Well Ms. Decker didn't like that at all. "The only thing wasting your time is your husband, Baloo. All he wanted you for was your good looks, just like he did with me."

Rebecca felt so hot under the collar, that she couldn't help but let her anger out. "I beg your pardon! I don't give a _damn _about your social engineering projects," she shouted with anger. Ms. Decker suddenly was afraid to try and calm Rebecca down. "But don't you dare insult my fair Baloo!"

Ms. Decker tried to speak. "Ms. Bruinwald-"

"SHUT UP!" Rebecca shouted. Ms. Decker suddenly turned white with fear.

It was now time to bring the pain. "You'll teach Kit math, science, and real history! If he chews gum or talks in class, tell me and I'll teach him some manners, myself! But _don't-_and I mean _don't _waste my time with crap like this!"

Rebecca then went nose to nose with Ms. Decker. "I have to go home and finish making dinner for my family and new workers. After they all get into bed, I may just crawl into bed with Baloo, and give him the best night of sex that he ever had. He'll be so worn out that he won't be able to walk 'til morning-" then she shouted, "Because I'm his wife! And it's my right as his wife."

Ms. Decker was in a state of shock. No one had ever talked to her like she did. And Rebecca stormed out of the office.

But as she walked past an empty classroom, someone reached out and pulled her in. Rebecca knew who it was and she wanted nothing to do with him. "I told you Jack, you are not allowed near me or my family," she said pushing him away from her.

Jack, was Rebecca's ex-husband, who had been harassing her over the phone and even went as far as making death threats toward her. "Rebecca, you can't keep me from seeing Molly," he said, trying to make her listen to him. "She is my daughter, too."

How could he say that to her? In some way it was true, but she knew he had forfeited that right. "She _was_ your daughter, but then you decided that I wasn't worth loving and you went and slept with another girl."

Jack felt like beating her for that.

But he couldn't draw attention to them.

"I just want to see her, I at least-"

"No!" Rebecca shouted. "I'm not an idiot, Jack! You would just tell her that I was the one who did the cheating."

Unknown to them, Kit had seen his mother get pulled into the empty classroom. Now Kit listened closely to what his mother and her ex were fighting about and he hated it.

Jack then grabbed Rebecca's arms and forced her to look at him. "Rebecca, don't do this to me." he begged, trying to act like he was sorry for cheating on her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever slept with..."

"LET GO!" Rebecca shouted, giving him a good slap across his cheek. But then Jack struck back.

"You bitch!" he shouted back, punching Rebecca in the face. "I guess when I'm done with you I can take back my daughter." He held her down and looked at her with disgust. Still, it would be a shame not to have a little fun with her.

As Rebecca laid withering on the floor in pain, Jack quickly gagged her and began to rip at her clothing. She tried to pull the gag from her mouth, but he quickly pulled out a knife and put at blade on her cheek. Rebecca looked at the blade with fear as Jack growled at her.

"If you try and scream or fight back, you can say goodbye to your gorgeous face..." keeping the blade pointed at her face, he used his free hand to run his fingers through her hair. "You're as delightful taken as most are, willing...but I when Baloo sees what I did to you, he will snap and I'll take our daughter from him."

Kit could not believe that his mom was going to be assaulted by her ex, picking up a baseball bat, he charged into the room. Before Jack had time to react, he was knocked to the floor, blood ran down the side of his head as Kit struck him again, this time knocking him out. Rebecca was shocked to see her son standing there. He had saved her.

A few minutes later, Baloo was trying to calm Rebecca down. She was crying into his chest as a police officer tried to get Kit to make a statement, but he didn't feel like talking. Now as Jack was being wheeled out of the school, Matthew, Dumptruck and Gibber walked by. They had heard what happened and came to see if they could help.

Matthew came up to Kit, slowly as to not freak him out. "Hey, Kit. You did a good job in protecting your mother. We're going to take you and Molly home and your mom and dad are going to the hospital."

Kit looked at his friend and said, "Okay." Matthew then slipped Kit a card.

"Give this to your mother. It's the card of someone who can help both of you."

The very next day, Rebecca was getting over the shock of almost getting assaulted by her ex, but she was still pretty shaken up. Kit was now being set up for therapy, and Dumptruck and Gibber were to be kept under watch by the police.

"This isn't right," Dumptruck said with a grumpy frown. "We didn't do anything wrong, and we're being watched by every single cop in Cape Suzette."

Gibber just shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

Meanwhile at Kit's school, Jack was already up to no good. He had gotten away from his guards at the station, and now he was planning on kidnapping his daughter. No one was going to keep him away from Molly. But he would sure enjoy killing Kit for interfering with him.

Two hours later...

"Let the hostage go!" Detective Thursday shouted, "we have the school surrounded."

Jack took a quick glance out the window and saw that the school was surrounded. "No!" he shouted, then turned to Molly who was crying. "All I wanted was to see my daughter, but Rebecca took her away from me."

The tension was growing. The police were getting ready to storm the building, but Molly's life was at stake. So no one was going in without some sort of plan.

"Molly, daddy just wanted to see you," Jack lied, trying to fool his daughter, but she didn't fall for it.

"Mommy was right about you," she replied, turning away from his gaze. "You were a bad man."

"No, I wasn't."

But no matter how hard he tried, Jack couldn't get Molly to fall for his lies. So he grabbed her hand and headed for the door. But when he got into the hallway, there was Baloo. He stood there with a pistol in hand and had it aimed at Jack's head. Jack quickly put his gun to Molly's head.

"You let my daughter go!" Baloo roared. Molly dared not to say a thing.

"She is my daughter-_not_ yours," Jack calmly said, but anyone could see that his hand was shaking. Baloo saw this far to much back in the army. Jack was going to snap.

"Put the gun down and step away," Jack ordered, then added, "or we will both lose Molly." It was clear he was losing it and Baloo did as he was told. Rebecca and the police came in from behind Jack, but he to made the same threat to them.

"Please," Rebecca begged, "just let me have our daughter back."

Jack started laughing. "Molly is my daughter," he then looked over at Baloo. "You go get your own damn family." He raised his gun to kill Baloo, who stood with a brave anger in his eyes, but Jack didn't get to pull the trigger. A bullet came through the window and ripped through the side of his neck.

On the roof top of a building that over looked school, Dumptruck put his rifle up. He had been the one who had killed Jack and was proud of it. Matthew looked at him with a smile. "That makes six clean kills for you Dumptruck, I'll pray for you."

It took about three weeks of therapy to help the Bruinwalds get over the advents that went down, but they pulled through as a family.

But Don Karnage was still looking hard for the royals.


End file.
